


The First Move

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke makes a move on you.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The First Move

“Hey Y/N, can you come here for a sec!” Luke yelled across the hangar.   
“You better go to him Y/N... Also if you go somewhere, do something creative.” Leia said with a mischievous smile   
“Do something creative? For what?” Y/N asked.  
“You should make a move Y/N, you never know when you’ll have a chance,” said Leia.  
“I still don’t know what you're talking about,”  
“Stop, being coy, you told me earlier this week that you like him,”   
“I know, it's just, I don’t know how Luke will react, maybe he thinks that I’m too intimidating. I don’t want to ruin our friendship” Y/N sighed.  
“I better go before he worries that I’m not coming.”   
Y/N ran over to where Luke was stationed by his X-Wing. He was hunched over looking inward at the engine.   
“Hey Y/N, -- oww,” Luke said bonking his head on the hood.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Y/N asked concerned.   
“Yeah, I'm fine,” Luke said rubbing his head.   
“So… what did you need?” Y/N asked.   
“I have something to show you,” Luke said excitedly. He grabbed Y/N’s hand that took her by surprise. He ran out with Y/N trailing behind. Luke led her to a reclusive grotto. Once Y/N caught her breath she was amazed. It was gorgeous. There was a patch of daisies, close to a shallow, clear pond with a trickling waterfall.   
“It’s so beautiful, it reminds me of home,” Y/N said in awe. She sat down in the flower patch. Luke joined her.   
“I thought you could use a break, you do so much for the rebellion...” Luke stuttered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.   
Y/N looked back at Luke with a slight blush.   
“Well, thank you. I enjoy it.” Y/N smiled.   
They sat in silence, enjoying the surroundings and each other secretly. Y/N contemplated what Leia had said to her. She looked around and the lightbulb went off in her head. She would make Luke a crown of daisies! Y/N was about to act when she was attacked by a hand. Y/N tried to roll away but the hands would not let go. She squealed and wheezed while Luke was above her.   
“HA! I found a weak-spot on you, didn’t I?” Luke yelled triumphantly.  
“Hahaha! Stop tickling me! STOP! Haha!” Y/N yelled out.   
“I can’t breathe,” she gasped.  
Luke let her catch her breath. Y/N smiled back at Luke.  
“You’ve got a cute laugh,” Luke laughed as he laid down on the flowers. Y/N blushed.  
“I don’t hear it often, I wondered what it sounded like,” added Luke catching his breath. Y/N laid motionless with her eyes closed in the flower patch focusing on her breathing. Luke watched her, then turned toward the sky.   
“Hypothetically, if I asked you out, would you say yes?” Luke asked.  
Y/n opened her eyes and looked at Luke with confusion from his outburst.   
“It’s okay if you say no, I was just asking,” said Luke.   
“No it’s okay, just a bit taken back that's all.,” Y/N replied. Luke looked hurt.  
“Hey, can you hold this for me?” she asked Luke.  
“Sure,” Luke said as he opened his hand. Y/N put the item in his hand. Luke intertwined his fingers with the item. It was warm and soft, it also intertwined with his hand. Luke moved his arm to see what he was holding. Y/N intertwined her fingers.  
“Yes,” Y/N said.  
“Yes to what?” Luke still lost at the moment.   
“Yes, if you asked me out, I would say yes,”  
Luke shifted until he could look Y/N in the eye. He gave her hand a light kiss.  
“So, how about this spot on Friday night?” Luke asked Y/N.  
“I would love to,” Y/N said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
